


You're not supposed to be here

by Fire_Knight



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, I didn't know her actual name so her name is now Danny Devito, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Suicide, at a party, i almost cried writing this, the Danny devito girl is a ghost, times two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Knight/pseuds/Fire_Knight
Summary: Originally from a quote reversal challenge on aminoIn which a ghost girl tries to warn Cady Heron that she'll die if she attends the upcoming party.





	You're not supposed to be here

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to sad music while reading, hope you enjoy :')

"You're not supposed to be here"  
The girl was sitting on the ground, not even looking up from whatever she was doing with the few little stones in front of her. Cady looked at her, confused. Of course she was supposed to be there. She had just transferred here a week ago. "Why not?" "You can see me, you are not supposed to be here"  
"Cady who are you talking to?"  
The redhead jumped. "Oh, Janis! I was just talking to-" Cady turned back to the girl, pointing where she had just been sitting. "Wait. Where'd she go?" "Who? There was no one, Cady" "Whatever, I'll go to class now, see you at lunch" she quickly said and headed for calculus. When she sat down on her seat, however, she saw the girl again. "Leave." She sounded hostile. "You're not supposed to be here!" "What do you want?" Cady asked, annoyed. Sitting on the windowsill, the girl stared at Cady. "I wasn't supposed to be here either." She said. "But I can't leave. You have the chance to leave, so do it" "What?"  
"Miss Heron, would you like to say something?" "No, Mrs. Norburry, I'm sorry"  
The girl kept following Cady around, telling her to leave, again and again.  
"Is something wrong?" Janis asked as they were sitting at a table during lunch, Cady obviously stressed. "I think I'm imagining things. I see this girl the entire time and she tells me to leave this school 'while I still can' and it's annoying. I can't focus in any of my classes"  
The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Danny DeVito?" Damian suddenly chimed in. "Who?" "It's a girl that died here years ago. Some people say they've seen her and she was talking about weird stuff and all that... some people even went to attend different schools because she 'wouldn't leave them alone'" he explained, grinning. "I love those ghost stories!" "Ghosts don't exist" Cady answered and grimaced. "Anyways!" Damian said with an excited grin. "Our grade is gonna have a big sleepover in the school, this is gonna be so much fun!" "A sleepover?" Janis asked with a groan. "I'm sick that weekend" she immediately said. "Oh come on, Janis. It's less fun without you!" "No, Damian, it's less getting made fun of without me. Cady is gonna keep you company, right?" "Uh... sure... When even is that sleepover thing?" "About 3 weeks from now." "Then why are you already excited about it?" Cady laughed.  
"Whatever you do, don't attend that stupid party."  
Cady stiffened as she heard the voice again. With a groan she turned to face the girl, raising an eyebrow. "You'll die there" "Who even are you?" Cady asked and the girl smiled. "My name is Danny. Still, don't go to that sleepover- you'll die" She was completely serious. Cady, however, just laughed lightly. "Sure..." She mumbled and turned back to face her friends. Janis looked at her, confused, Damian with a wide grin. "What did she say?" He asked. "That I'll die if I go to the sleepover..." Cady rolled her eyes. "Before you say anything- I do not believe this. This is my imagination that is messing with me and I'll still go to the sleepover" "Are you sure about this?" Damian asked, a little worried now. "Tsk. Damian I'm not staying away from something like that because a weird ghost or whatever from my imagination tells me I'm going to die! I don't believe in that crap."  
The more time passed, the more hysterical the ghost girl got, telling Cady to leave. Eventually the redhead was able to ignore her and just went on.  
And then the weekend of the sleepover, the party came. Cady had by now almost forgotten about the warning and was simply excited for the party.  
But when she arrived at the school the first person to greet her was her personal ghost, screaming insults and warnings, which immediately bummed Cady's excitement. "Just so you know, I am forced to be here. And I don't like it." Cady grinned as she heard Janis' voice, who apparently got convinced to come anyways. Damian was walking next to her, waving when he saw Cady.  
"I told you a hundred times you should leave! Why don't you listen to me?! You'll get betrayed, someone you really like is going to kill you!" "Shut up, you stupid ghost. There only are 3 people I really like." "This is my last warning: be careful and don't trust anyone. Not even your friends. Tonight you're on your own" Cady flinched. "What did she say this time?" Damian asked with a light chuckle. "Nothing, forget it." Cady answered. And even though she didn't like the ghost girl, even though she really didn't believe in anything she said, Cady still became more careful the second Danny vanished. The night turned out to be pretty funny. They were playing truth or dare and other typical party games in a big group, since only a few students didn't want to join the games. When they all finally settled down, wanting to go to sleep they heard loud voices in the hallway. It was undeniably Regina and Janis, fighting. Damian and Cady made their way to them, while the rest of the students just ignored the two girls. Suddenly Regina screamed and when the two teenagers found them the queen bee stood pressed against the wall, a look of terror on her face, a few meters away was Janis, holding a sharp knife. "Janis! Stop! How did you even get that in here?!" "Damian, leave" Janis didn't even look at her friend, her voice was merely a growl. "She deserves this! You know that! Cady, your ghost knows this!" Cady tensed up. "What do you mean?!" "Danny was one of my friends. Take a guess why she died!" She hissed, stepping closer to Regina. "Janis!" Cady stepped into her way. "Stop this! What are you even thinking?! This won't help you in any way!" "Cady... step. out. of. my way!" Which each word she took another step closer. And with each step she became faster, breaking into a run and when Cady didn't move she simply pushed her away. "I told you" a familiar voice said. "Stay away from them and be careful. You weren't. You'll die" Cady gasped for air, lying on the ground. Janis had missed what she had done. Regina had barely managed to step away before the knife could pierce through her throat and another scream left her mouth when she saw Cady. Turning around, Janis noticed what had happened, now looking down, the knife was already covered in blood, even though she hadn't hit Regina once yet. Her hands started to shake. So much she even couldn't hold the knife anymore and the sound of it hitting the ground echoed loudly through the hallways. "No! Nononono! That was not supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to be there!" She cried out, falling to her knees next to her best friend. Cady couldn't do anything but smile weakly as she coughed. She could taste the blood which was probably already running down her chin. Frantically Janis searched for the wound trying to stop the bleeding, but the stab wound in her chest also went through Cady's lungs. "Damian! Do something! Call an ambulance!" It hurt Cady more how desperate Janis sounded than the wound. She simply placed her hand over Janis', which was already covered in blood. And then, slowly, everything went black as it was getting harder to breathe. Lastly all Cady could feel how she was breathing in her blood, her lungs filling with the warm liquid.  
"At least I'm not alone" she thought, tightening her grip on Janis' hand.  
And the last thing she heard were her best friends' cries, the panic that rose in the group of students a few rooms further down the hall, the warnings Danny tried to give her, over and over again, and the sirens of the ambulance somewhere distant.  
And that was it.  
After a while she found herself sitting next to Danny in the school hallways, observing the other students. Janis was someone she didn't see. For years. The only thing that was different between the two ghosts was that Cady after a while found out she could leave the school. So now, most of her time she spent by her own grave. A young woman approached it once and it took a while for Cady to recognize her. "I am so sorry..." She heard the woman say. "No matter what I do, I'm always haunted by your ghost, even though you're probably in school, just like Danny. I am so sorry and I know you wouldn't hate me for what I did. Even Damian forgave me, but... I can't. I can't sleep, I can't focus and every time I see your parents I feel this massive guilt. I never wanted this! You weren't supposed to be there..." by now she was sobbing. "But... if you somehow manage to hear this... I wish I could take your place. I wish I could trade my life for yours, because I'm far less important than you were..." "Janis." Cady tried. But the brunette couldn't hear her, couldn't see her. "And... I can't live with this guilt anymore, Cady... I just- it's too much, I'm sorry. I know you would probably move on if it had been the other way around. You would've forgotten about me eventually, because that's just what people do... But no one forgets you, Cady. I..." She stopped, unable to speak anymore.  
The next day, when Damian visited Cady's grave, he was devastated. And he told her what Janis had done to herself over the past years and that now she had ended her suffering. Ironically, or maybe that was the reason, she inflicted the same wound on herself that had caused Cady's death back then.


End file.
